The present disclosure relates to composites and, more particularly, to a hybrid matrix therefor.
Glass matrix composites and polymer-derived ceramic matrix composites are suitable for high temperatures applications. Composite materials of these types are typically fabricated using techniques such as polymer infiltration and pyrolysis, melt infiltration, slurry infiltration, slip casting, tape casting, injection molding, glass transfer molding, dry pressing, isostatic pressing, hot isostatic pressing and others.
Glass matrix composites typically suffer from poor through thickness thermal conductivity due to the inherently low thermal conductivity of the matrix—this may be partially addressed by orienting thermally conductive fibers parallel to the heat flow path, however, the conductivity of the matrix and the overall composite may still be unsatisfactory for some applications.